Masaki Gami
'Approval:' 4/05/2013 8 feats bori 'Appearance and Personality' Tall, lithe, wears a long black fur coat. He has long white hair and blue eyes. His appearance has varied in the past, as he uses medical-nin cosmetically and his original appearance is unknown. . Has a relaxed posture and is busy in his studies, even on a mission. Masaki Gami is a very snide individual, though he acts friendly around others who are respectful to him. 'Stats (Total: 71)' *'Strength: 12' *'Speed: 10' *'Intelligence: 10' *'Chakra Levels: 13' *'Chakra Control: 11' *'Endurance: 8' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Medical Specialist Genin 2: Gami Kekkei Genkai Chunin: Seishin Hosuto Jonin: Gami Yomi S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 10 Banked feats: 2 #'Mystical Palm Technique-' allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. #'Yin Healing Wound Destruction- '''A medical ninjutsu where one anticipates the spot the enemy will attack and pre-emptively applies medical treatment to it, reducing damage to a minimum. #'Vermillion Sparrow-''' A similar chakra flow ability to Flying Swallow that incorporates Mystical Palm Technique. Wounds caused with this ability send a pulse of neurological activity into the target. A shallow scratch will numb the area temporarily to the point of uselessness, and a deap wound can send them straight into unconciousness. #'Genetic Mutation Technique-' The users chakra seeps into his muscles, making him faster, strong, and more durable. The user noticably increases in size, and chakra is constantly drained from him. Physical abilities are ridiculously increased, but takes a serious toll on chakra continuously. After he dismisses the jutsu or runs out of chakra the user is left in a weakend state, feeling fatigued and naseous. #'Dead Soul Technique- '''Allows the users to raise to reanimate corpses by channeling their chakra into them, like mystical palm. For dead things. The reanimated body does not feel pain, and are more durable than a living nin, but can still be killed (again). Keeping a body reanimated becomes extremely chakra taxing after more than a few hours, but chakra cost is reasonable within for short to medium term use. A severely mangled corpse, or a corpse with a smashed brain, will need to be 'fixed up' before they can be used. #'Body Summoning-''' Masaki carries a scroll with three summoning seals on it. Each seal summons a dead body from his lab, in optimal condition (aside from being dead). #+6 stats #'Rite of Passage'- Masaki has 16 eyes implanted all over his body, giving him all around vision. He can use medical nin to replace the eyes with superior ones.(though a rank upgrade to use other occular kekkei genkai specifically and feats for them are still needed through the Gami Kekkei Genkai) 'Equipment' *(4) Chakra Conducting Tanto *(1) Summoning Scroll *(3) Military Ration Pills *(1) Weighted Chain *(1) Summoning Scroll *(0) Chakra Pill (Quest Reward) Quest Points Total:57 Used:56 'History and Story' The Gami clan only uses clan in name, the members are usually not related. The are a group of ninja that work together and believe in "self-improvement", through jutsu and medical changes. Most covet Ocular Kekkai Genkai for their immense power, and willing members go through a rite of passage around the age of 12 in whic h Optic nerves are extended throughout the body. This results in the member having any from 2-16 extra eye sockets, though they need to be able to accept the new eyes into their body, which also takes around a 2 week period to "recover" with help from a medical-nin and be accepted into the new body. Masaki himself has 6 additional eye sockets, one in his chest, one in the back of his head, one in each palm, and two at the base of his neck.(Not yet Yugi-boy!) Masaki has since gone on quite a few missions and made allies during them. His assistant Shikiro is a sadists, tealed hair, blind missing-nin with a sadistic streak. Masaki uses her for testing, though apart from that he treats her with respect and kindess, even though she tried to kill him. His main intent remains his studies, always looking through papers and reading research reports. As an Amegakure ninja he is very loyal to his village and is working to set up a group to take the fight to the Oni, with this he hopes to bring prosperity to the Rain. Completed Missions Overseen: Manliness(OS+Recap 2 QP) Reclaim Orochimaru (OS+Recap 2 QP) Kan's madness (OS+Recap 2 QP) To Steal from the Hyuga (Osed and Recapped 2QP) Rescue Mr. Whiskers (OS+Recep 2 QP) S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 2 Silver Lake -4QP Hunt down the Missing Kiri-Nin -4 QP Ninjas vs Zombies-4 QP C-Rank: 3 Abandonded Lab - 3 QP + Info and base of operations + blind assisstant(WIP) Acquiring the Ebony Claws - 2 QP D-Rank: 0 Raids: 1 A Midnight Encounter (Recapped- 1 QP) Other: 3 Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake -3 QP Acquire the Waterfall Scroll - 4QP 1 QP from Village transfer Roleplay: Visiting Okami 2 QP Secret Dealings 1 QP Mission to Kumo 2 QP The Meeting 1 QP How did I get here? 1 QP Nafarias' word count: 6626 -13 QP Category:Character Category:Amegakure